A Very Merry Christmas with Jash
by Martin Bedell
Summary: In light of the holidays, I hope you all have a very merry Christmas much as Martin Bedell shall have this year ;) - this is a spin off from my original story LA Resistance: Time. I will have Chapter 3 posted hopefully sometime this week. Rated: M (NA17) for sexual content. This is also my first shot at a sex scene so please review!


**Author's Note: Warning. The following story is rated NA17 and should not be viewed by anyone under the age of 17 due to sexual content. So if you are not of age, please reframe from continuing on...I say as if that is actually going to stop you from reading this anyways haha! I would like to apologize for the long wait on LA Resistance: Time. I have been very busy the last few months and haven't had any time until now to actually sit down and write something...so, as I start working on Chapter Three, I would like to extend this One-shot to you. This is my first shot at a sex scene so please try to cut me some slack in the reviews. Odds are I'll probably add this in at some point to the real story, but for now it'll just be its own little short.**

**I hope you all enjoy this and hopefully I can get Chapter 3 for the main story posted here shortly. Enjoy! Yours truly, Sverrir**

* * *

Martin rolled over in his bed. He knew full well that he'd have to get up at some point, but today he didn't want to. Today, he just wanted to stay in bed and forget the world around him. He hated the war. Every bit of it, and every day he could do nothing but run and fight. Some would say it was what he was born to do, others...they may beg to differ; but what he knew was that it was all he really ever knew.

Martin rolled back onto his back, tossing the covers off of himself, revealing the lone boxers he wore underneath. "Lights on," he said with a sigh and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He paused, rubbing his eyes then opening them to find Jash standing waiting for him.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said with a grin. It was unlike her to be in such a cheerful mood, which froze Martin for a second confused.

"You seem oddly cheerful today," he noted before reaching down to pick up the pair of jeans he had worn the day before. He didn't have anything else to wear at the moment, so he would have to make do. He was again, caught by surprise as Jash reached out with her foot and moved them out of his shook her head and gently pushed him back down onto the bed. Swinging his legs back over, she straddled him like a horse and looked down at him.

"Its Christmas," she replied. "Today should be a cheerful day."

"..and when did you start celebrating christmas, exactly?" Martin asked, raising an eyebrow. Out of instinct, he placed his hands on her hips, steading her as if she would fall off if he didn't do so.

Jash shrugged. "I figured I'd try something new."

"Ah well, as much as I'd love to celebrate Christmas, I have a meeting I have to get to in about twenty minutes for a debrief with our Scouts." Martin replied, and attempted to try and move her off him so he could get up and get shook her head again.

"Not today you don't," she replied, still smiling childishly in the way Martin loved so much to see her do. "Marcus is doing that, you have other plans."

"I do?" Martin asked confused, wondering how she managed to talk Marcus into debriefing the scouts. His guess would be anything short of threatening his life would have probably been the way.

"Yes. Now stay here, I have a present for you." Still grinning she climbed off and walked of to the bathroom, closing the door as she entered.

_A surprise_? Martin thought to himself. Something was definately wrong because he had never known Jash to have presents for him, let alone celebrate a Human holiday. Reluctantly, Martin stayed where he was more for the reason of wanting to know what she was up to, rather then because she asked; but also because she asked. Frankly, she was probably the only one who could have gotten him to do the bathroom door opened, Martin felt his jaw drop in astonishment. _Holy shit_! He thought to himself, as he stared at the Jash who had just walked out. He could feel himself getting hard under his boxers as his cock moved up against the waist band. She wore a very revealing new outfit, pink in color, which hugged her curves in all the right ways. Martin would have swore this was a dream, if he didn't know it wasn't.

"Where..." But before he could finish the sentence, Jash was back on top of him, pinning him to the bed. She grinned down at him, tilting her body ever so slightly so that the top of her chest could be seen under the laced bra she know wore, which seemed barely able to hold her breasts from popping out of the tight outfit.

"I thought you might like it," she said with a smile, moving her body up against his. "I figured you deserved at least one day off today."

Usually, Martin would have argued, stating that Skynet never sleeped or rested so why should he; but in this instance...he completely forgot all about Skynet and the war. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her on the would kiss him back, then moved down to remove the boxers he wore from his waste, revealing the hard on in which he had gotten earlier. She gently took his cock into her hand, and stroked it softly, moving it up and down along his shaft.

Tossing his boxers aside, she began to lick the tip of his penis, before taking it whole into her mouth. Martin, out of intinct, placed a hand on top of her head, guiding her along. His eyes flashed a dark blue and gasped slightly. _God damn she's good_, he thought to himself as she continued to suck on him. She moved her tongue round his shaft as she went up and down on him, using one of her hands to stroke him, while she supported herself with the other.

Jash looked up at him as she did so, gauging his reaction, before he pulled her up and kissed her roughly on the lips, rolling her to her back and sitting on top of her. Martin lightly kissed her on the shoulder, then the neck up to her ear nibbled lightly on it. She gasped in response, her eyes widening slightly as he unded her blouse. Pulling it off of her, along with the bra, he kissed her down to her stomach and then back to each of her breasts, which he kissed indivdually before biting on one lightly.

He would trace his hand down the length of her body, repaying her the favore as he pushed his hand down instead of her panties and began to play with her clit. Jash moaned sloftly in response, as Martin made his way back up to her lips. He continued to play with her, until he could feel that she was getting wet and then, with a smile, proceeded to room the panties and toss them to the floor.

He sat back for a moment, to look at her, now fully nude beneth him. He admired every curve she held, her body perfect in his eyes. Machine or not, he wouldn't give a shit. He loved her, and to him that's what counted down, he kissed her again before pushing himself slowly inside of her, bringing there bodies together as close as he could before moving back out again. She moaned a little louder with pleasure into his kiss, as he repeated the process. Lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist, to allow him easier access, she broke away from the kiss and bit into his neck.

As Martin moved faster and harder against her, feeling the warmth of her walls tightly wrap themselves around his cock, she would bite harder into his shoulder, dragging her nails across her back. Marting growled in repsonse, picking up his pace the best he could. There was something about that that drove him crazy, and he knew she knew that. He enjoyed the pain, as she drew blood from his back, which would only make him want more.

Martin knew the pleasure wouldn't last long of course, not as long as he would hope anyways, as he continued to drive against her; but he would hold out until he felt her wall contract around his cock as she reached her own climax; then he would release his seed, flooding into her as he continued to pound against her. As she reached hers, he could feel the warmth of her own juices rush around his penis, and he slowly slowed down to a stop.

Jash rolled Martin back onto his back, pinning him down aginst the bed once more and kissing him softly as she continued to grind against his hips. Martin looked up at her curiously with a smile. She would reach her climax one last time, as she continued to move against him before letting herself fall against his chest.

Martin ran her hand softly through her hair and kissed the top of her head, as she slowly pulled him out of her, and she curled up next to him. "If only that could be everyday," he laughed lightly to himself.

"Wars almost over," she replied kissing him softly on the lips.

"I hope so," Martin replied closing his eyes breifly. "Least I have you."

Jash smiled to herself, making no reply. Martin wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he wouldn't go to ask. If there was one thing that he lived for, if nothing else, it was her and only her. Life really had no other meaning to him in that instance. That is, of course, assuming this was still his life. He had Catherine to thank for saving his life, and in a strange, odd way, he was greatful. He would have never been here if it weren't for her. Never met Jash. Never fallen in love. In a strange way, he owned her his life as he owed Jash.

He looked down at the nude woman who laid on his chest and he smiled. His life wasn't really that bad, when he looked at it. Definately could have been worse. "I love you," he said softly into her ear, which twiched at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you." She paused then put on the childish grin she had worn before. "Now. Are you up for round two?"


End file.
